Idrena
Idrena is a fifth generation titan born the child of Wudis, and Tydana and thus was a Minor God of Gifts until she was captured by her father and became a Fallen Titan. Having fallen to the corruption of the Lodge it was Wudis who attempted to get his daughters, and mother to join the Lodge but they would be protected by Hermes who despite being imprisoned by the members of the Lodge due to not falling to chaos was able to get a message to Tydana warning her of what the Lodge had done to Wudis and this led to Wudis being barred from entering Olympus. Etia would be traveling with her mother and sister to Valhalla when they would be ambushed by the forces of Wudis of whom would instigate a fight which led to the death of almost everyone in the group except for Idrena, and Tydana and as the last Druid of Wudis died they discovered that Etia was no where to be found and as Wudis had fled back into the Low Heavens they had no way of following him. Wudis would become increasingly unhinged following his capture of Idrena and became obsessed with getting his beloved Tydana back to him, and in order to achieve this he would alongside his children leave the Low Heavens and take up residence in the area of Fairmarket where Wudis planned to carve out an area of control and then begin summoning a spell which would bring Tydana out of the High Heavens. Wudis and his children would capture the town of Hearthglen where they would then set up their capital and using his children they gained control of a vaste swathe of land forming distinct nations each controlled by one of his children. Idrena would take control of the deepest southern controlled area of her fathers empire and morphed this into the Druids of the Antler becoming the Lady of the Blessed Antler after a giant Antler which she had conjured from the fade in order to form her control. Wudis would attempt to create an alliance with Lucerne and William Lovie III. in order to buy himself enough time to complete the ritual that would bring Tydana to him but after the intervention of Idrena this attempt would be shattered leading to the start of the Lucerne-Druid War. Etia would retreat to Knittelheim where as the town was surrounded by the Lucernian/Druid forces she realized that she had lost and challenged her sister Idrena to a duel and it was during this fight that she would be killed by her sister and finally released from the madness that had taken a hold of her. History Etia is Kidnapped Etia would be traveling with her mother and sister to Valhalla when they would be ambushed by the forces of Wudis of whom would instigate a fight which led to the death of almost everyone in the group except for Idrena, and Tydana and as the last Druid of Wudis died they discovered that Etia was no where to be found and as Wudis had fled back into the Low Heavens they had no way of following him. Leaving the Low Heavens Wudis would become increasingly unhinged following his capture of Idrena and became obsessed with getting his beloved Tydana back to him, and in order to achieve this he would alongside his children leave the Low Heavens and take up residence in the area of Fairmarket where Wudis planned to carve out an area of control and then begin summoning a spell which would bring Tydana out of the High Heavens. Control of the Hearth Wudis and his children would capture the town of Hearthglen where they would then set up their capital and using his children they gained control of a vaste swathe of land forming distinct nations each controlled by one of his children. Lady of the Blessed Antler Idrena would take control of the deepest southern controlled area of her fathers empire and morphed this into the Druids of the Antler becoming the Lady of the Blessed Antler after a giant Antler which she had conjured from the fade in order to form her control. 'Family Members' Odin.jpg|Odin - Great Grand Father|link=Odin Tydana1.png|Tydana - Mother|link=Tydana Wudis.jpg|Wudis - Father|link=Wudis Etia.jpg|Etia - Sister|link=Etia Helja Cover.jpg|Helja - Great Aunt|link=Helja Roswita Cover Amazing.jpg|Roswita - Great Aunt|link=Roswita 'Relationships' Jon Snow Cover.jpg|Jon Snow - Lover|link=Jon Snow Tydana1.png|Tydana - Family|link=Tydana Dania Moseret Cover Amazing2.jpg|Dania Moseret - Ally|link=Dania Moseret Edward Cullen5.jpg|Edward Cullen - Ally|link=Edward Cullen Category:Titan Category:Chaos Category:Dead Category:People